Bashed
by TheUnknownCountry
Summary: "his last words showed how much he was an airhead" Lovino joked. He had seen everything with his own two eyes. Feliciano backed away from his brother's cell. Lovino tried to get up, though his straitjacket made it difficult. "HE WAS MURDERED! I couldn't stop it from happening because I couldn't see the damned thing." Feliciano sat infront of the door. "Then tell me what happened."


Antonio stared at the clouds, eyes half close and a drowsy smile covered his face. He was sleepy, but okay with it. He looked back at the teacher that was talking about the school trip in 2 months, and how he was going to cancel it if we won't be quiet. He didn't pay any attention, though. Being an 8th grader was annoying, you couldn't do anything, nothing exciting ever happens. Except for that boy who went missing 3 months ago. He didn't know him very well, but he knew his name was-... what was it again? Antonio put a finger to his chin and thought about his name. He could come up to him and ask him, since he came back 2 weeks ago, but that'll be rude and insensitive. Antonio chuckled quietly, he couldn't believe he just thought about his actions beforehand. No, he couldn't ask him, and besides... Antonio looked at the boy across the room, his blond hair was tied into a loose ponytail and he had this very strange aura around him. Antonio frowned, he was being to quiet. He never knew the boy, but from what he'd seen and heard, he knew that the boy was more lively that that, and his social life was rose coloured. Antonio looked back at the clouds and thought about the boy. The news reporters said that he was kidnapped by an unknown criminal along with other kids from different schools and cities. When the police found the criminal, 2 weeks ago, most of the kids were already dead, there skulls bashed by some sort of weapon or bat. Luckily, the boy came back in one piece, aside from the metal injuries that is. He looked back at the boy and frowned again, why wasn't anyone talking to him? Antonio was bothered by the question. Why is everyone ignoring him? Does he want to be left alone? He didn't notice that the bell rang and kids were already leaving, relieved that it's the end of the day. His friend Lovino was the last one to exit the room, "home free at last." He stretched and waited for Antonio to move his ass already. "Any time now cheesecake. Or do you need me to drag you out of the class?" Antonio blinked and looked up and around to see the class empty, except for Lovino and- the boy? Why was he still there? Maybe he was finishing homework before heading out. Yeah, that could be it. Lovino rolled his eyes, "what are you doing, we need to get going. The bus is going to come any minute. Antonio rubbed the back of his head and snickered, "Sorry, sorry... I was just lost in thought is all." Lovino raised a questioning brow, "you? Thinking? Highly unlikely... what were you thinking about?" Antonio looked at the boy sitting in his chair then back at Lovino, "I was just thinking about the boy who got kidnapped 3 months ago. I was wondering why nobody's talking to him ever since he came back, which was about 2 weeks ago. In my opinion it's sad that nobody-" He stopped himself there. He forgot that the boy was still in the room, but it looked like he wasn't paying attention- he didn't look like he was doing anything, actually. Lovino's eyes saddened "Antonio... you do realize that... 2 weeks ago, was the day they found the kidnapper, right?" Now was Antonio's time to raise a brow, "Yeah, so? They found the boy there..." He felt uncomfortable talking about it in the presence of the boy, but it didn't seem like he was reacting at all, maybe he was sleepin- oh! Perhaps he is! Antonio thought about waking him up before they leave. Lovino nodded, "And you do remember that the police had fond almost all of the kids dead, right?" Antonio nodded but smiled, "But not him, he came back! See? " He exclaimed loudly, pointing at the boy, though frowned after he met with Lovino's dark gaze again. "Antonio, He isn't here, I don't know what's going on with you, but the kid you're talking about was one of the unlucky victims to get his skull smashed." Lovino turned back to exit the door, looking back at Antonio he smiled darkly, "You didn't even listen to the teacher and the principal when they talked about his death. I don't know if it makes you a bad person, but you being an airhead sure isn't an excuse." He exited the room and left a very horrified Antonio in there.

oh...

oh god.

Antonio slowly lifted his head to look at the boy that sat in his seat. His eyes filled with terror as the boy slowly turned his head towards Antonio, blue eyes lifeless and blood dripping from the right side of his face, where there was skin, it was filled with bruises and where there was none, all you could see was meat and, was that bone? Antonio got up slowly, eyes locked with the other's, he smiled crookedly, already knowing what's going to go down, and whispered breathlessly, "I guess being an airhead bought me 2 weeks." Antonio blinked and the boy was standing in front of him. Antonio let out a yelp and stumbled backwards falling on the ground. The boy grabbed Antonio's collar, and pulled him up to his feet. Antonio tried to scream for help and break free of the boy's hold, but the boy turned Antonio so he was now facing the window, and grabbed his hair tightly. Antonio let out a shout for help, but his throat hurt from the shouting and he couldn't help but let out a sob. The boy took a hold of Antonio's hair and bashed his head into the window, over and over, even after Antonio had stopped breathing, The boy still pounded the window with Antonio's skull until the window broke, and His body hit the ground.

Several years later, an albino boy fell a sleep during class. He woke up to find the room empty, except for two unfamiliar kids that were standing in front of his desk. Their faces were bloody, eyes lifeless. They grabbed the boy's hair...

And his body hit the ground.


End file.
